MAN OR WOMAN YOONMIN
by KodokSupreme
Summary: Kejadian membingungkan ketika calon pasangan Yoongi yang tadinya lelaki, berubah menjadi wanita sungguhan.


MAN OR WOMAN [YOONMIN]

 **@KodokSupreme**

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kejadian membingungkan ketika calon pasangan Yoongi yang tadinya lelaki, berubah menjadi wanita sungguhan.

A/n : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang saya baca. Entah judulnya apa, saya lupa XD

 **=Enjoy=**

Akhir pekan biasanya dipakai oleh beberapa keluarga untuk bersenang-senang. Entah itu liburan ke tempat wisata atau hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Akhir pekan selalu menjadi hari terbaik untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Di kediaman keluarga Min sedang terjadi perang dingin antara sang kepala keluarga dengan anak sulungnya. Sesekali si anak sulung melempar tatapan tidak suka pada sang ayah. Tapi sang ayah hanya menanggapinya biasa.

"Aku menolak," ujar si anak sulung ketus.

Terdengar tidak sopan memang, tapi untuk masalah ini si sulung berhak mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Yoongi- _ah_ ", sambung si ayah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu ayah, aku menolak dijodohkan. Aku tidak mau, " si sulung yang bernama Min Yoongi itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Lagi pula menurutnya di era modern seperti ini sudah tidak zaman yang namanya perjodohan.

"Kau sudah cukup umur Yoongi- _ah_. Lagi pula apa yang salah? Kau suka lelaki, kan? Ayah sudah cukup baik menjodohkanmu dengan lelaki pilihan ayah, " ujar sang kepala keluarga santai sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi buatan isterinya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku menolak. Aku ingin lelaki pilihanku sendiri, bukan pilihan ayah, " ucap Yoongi bersikeras. "Kenapa tidak Jungkook saja yang ayah jodohkan? " sambungnya.

"Hei, adikmu masih harus fokus kuliah, " ujar sang ayah membuat Min Jungkook yang sedang duduk disampingnya tersenyum senang.

"Jangan membantah! Besok ikut ayah mengunjungi calon pasanganmu! " perintah ayah mutlak.

Yoongi terdiam ditempat. Ayahnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantah ayah hanya ibu. Yoongi pun menoleh menatap ibunya, berharap sang ibu mau membantunya kali ini. Tapi saat melihat sang ibu yang menggeleng kecil membuat Yoongi paham. Keputusan ini tidak bisa dibantah.

Mau tidak mau Yoongi harus bertemu dengan calon pasangannya. Entah nanti Yoongi menyukainya atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan.

Di dalam mobil, Yoongi masih saja menekuk wajahnya sebal membuat sang adik mengolok-oloknya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Hyung_ , wajahmu rapikan. Masa mau bertemu calon wajahnya berantakan gitu, " ucap adiknya asal menyebabkan pukulan telak Yoongi yang menghantam bahunya.

"Hey Kookie- _ah_ , jangan ganggu _hyung_ mu! " perintah sang ibu lembut.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh senang menanggapinya. Menggoda hyungnya selalu menjadi hobi terbaik baginya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , ingat apa yang harus kau ucapkan jika ayah calonmu bertanya tentangmu?" tanya sang ayah sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. Jalanan malam ini cukup ramai, membuat sang ayah harus ekstra berkonsentrasi jika tidak ingin mobil mulusnya menubruk sesuatu.

"Jika bertanya tentangku, aku hanya tinggal bilang _'Saya Min Yoongi, putra sulung keluarga Min. Usia duapuluh tujuh tahun dan siap dijodohkan dengan putra anda'_ begitu, " ujar Yoongi malas.

Sang ayah tersenyum bangga, "benar. Kau pintar sekali. Itu jawaban yang bagus, " puji sang ayah.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit mereka semua dalam perjalanan, akhirnya sampailah disebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Halamannya sangat terawat dengan berbagai macam tanaman menghiasi. Lampu-lampu kecil juga turut memperindah suasana halaman rumah itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Min, " sapa seorang wanita paruh baya saat mereka semua sampai di pintu utama. "Saya asisten rumah tangga di sini. Silakan masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga, " katanya sambil mempersilakan mereka semua untuk sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Tuan, Nyonya, keluarga Min sudah datang, " ujar sang asisten rumah tangga itu.

Mendengar itu, sang pemilik rumah pun bergegas menghampiri tamunya.

Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu sang ayah dan ibu yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang tua si calon. Sampai akhirnya, ayah si calon memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Saya Min Yoongi, putra sulung keluarga Min. Saya berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun dan saya siap untuk dijodohkan dengan putra tersayang anda, " ujar Yoongi lancar jaya membuat sang ayah tersenyum lebar tanda bangga.

Sang ayah tidak tahu saja apa yang Yoongi rasakan disini. Ingatlah Yoongi masih menentang perjodohan ini dalam hatinya. Walaupun berontak pun tak ada gunanya.

"Waahh... Min Yoongi anak yang sopan. Ia juga tampan. Sepertinya cocok dengan putra kami, " ujar Nyonya Park. "Sebentar ya, saya keatas untuk memanggil putra saya, " sambungnya lalu bergegas naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

Yoongi pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah. Bagaimana jika ternyata putra keluarga Park ini tidak masuk dalam kategori pasangan ideal menurut Yoongi? Bagaimana jika pasangannya ini ternyata gendut, hitam, cengeng, dan bersifat seperti adiknya? Waahhh... Sudah dipastikan Yoongi akan berontak dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Itu anak saya, " tunjuk Tuan Park pada sang anak yang berada di puncak tangga. "Kemari sayang, " panggil ayahnya.

Yoongi menoleh malas untuk melihat sang calon pasangan. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar calonnya cantik dan masuk dalam kategori pasangan ideal.

Awalnya Yoongi menatap biasa kearah puncak tangga. Tapi sedetik kemudian, matanya membola. Yoongi terkejut ketika melihat sang calon pasangannya yang begitu cantik, imut dan anggun. Tapi keterkejutannya hilang saat ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Yoongi langsung saja berbisik pada ayahnya, "ayah... Ayah bilang calonku lelaki, " ujar Yoongi pelan.

"Memang lelaki, " tambah ayahnya membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Tapi ituuuu, " Yoongi dan sang ayah kompak melihat kearah si calon. Tepatnya kearah dadanya yang terlihat besar seperti wanita.

Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi dan ayahnya menghela napas malas. Ini sih wanita sungguhan.

Yoongi menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan _'ayah ayo pulang. Aku ingin calon lelaki'._ Intinya begitulah makna pandangan Yoongi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah sebelumnya anda bilang calonnya lelaki?" tanya sang ayah sopan.

Tuan Park pun sontak melihat kearah anaknya yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau tadi mandi air dingin?" bisik Tuan Park yang dijawab anggukan oleh anaknya.

"Yak! Pergi ke kamar. Mandi air hangat! Buat dirimu kembali menjadi lelaki!" perintah Tuan Park.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya bingung sendiri. Apa maksudnya 'buat dirimu kembali menjadi lelaki'?

"Selamat malam, saya Park Jimin. Putra tunggal keluarga Park, " sapa si calon yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lelaki sungguhan. Area dadanya tiba-tiba saja rata, tidak seperti awal tadi.

Ayah, Ibu, Yoongi dan Jungkook sukses tercengang. Mereka semua yakin apa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi limabelas menit kemudian, sosok perempuan tadi berubah menjadi laki-laki sungguhan.

"Maafkan kejadian tadi, sebenarnya anak kami telah mengalami suatu kejadian besar yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa berubah jadi wanita, " ujar Nyonya Park menjelaskan.

Yoongi tak habis pikir. Semengerikan apa kejadian itu sampai bisa merubah gender seseorang?

"Bisa diceritakan kejadiannya?" pinta sang ibu ramah.

"Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, kami semua berwisata ke sebuah gunung yang ada dipedalaman. Kami semua sangat senang saat itu. Kami semua berjalan mendaki gunung dengan semangat. Setelah berjam-jam berjalan, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam gua. Karena Jimin tipe orang yang bersemangat, ia izin untuk memasuki gua itu lebih dalam. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat keluar gua Jimin sudah berubah jadi perempuan, " cerita Nyonya Park membuat seluruh keluarga Min membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Waahh... Gua itu ajaib sekali.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin?" ayah mulai bertanya.

"Di dalam gua, aku menemukan sebuah kubangan. Air dalam kubangan itu sungguh jernih. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membasuh tanganku disana, tetapi saat aku melangkah, ada sebuah batu besar didepanku yang membuat aku tersandung dan tercebur ke dalam kubangan itu, " jelas Jimin dengan suara lembutnya. "Seorang juru kunci berkata, sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu, ada seorang gadis yang juga tercebur kesana. Jadi saat aku tercebur, aku berubah menjadi seorang gadis, " sambungnya.

Yoongi lebih tak percaya. Tempat kuno apa yang mereka datangi?

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?" kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park menggeleng. "Kami sudah berusaha mencari pengobatan alternatif untuk Jimin. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jimin tidak bisa disembuhkan. "

"Cara mengubah Jimin jadi perempuan itu seperti apa? " tanya ayah penasaran.

"Jimin akan berubah jadi perempuan saat terkena air dingin, lalu berubah lagi menjadi laki-laki saat tubuhnya diguyur air hangat. "

Ucapan Nyonya Park barusan sukses membuat Yoongi menghela napas berat. Apakah ia benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan pria... Bukan... Wanita... Ahhh bukan. Intinya seseorang seperti Jimin?

Setelah berbincang banyak, para orangtua memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk berbincang berdua. Biar mereka berdua yang memutuskan, ingin dilanjut atau tidak perjodohan ini.

Jimin membawa Yoongi duduk dikursi yang ada dihalaman. Suasananya canggung, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai topik pembicaraan.

Hening cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Yoongi bersuara karena melihat Jimin yang menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya kedinginan.

"Dingin?" tanya Yoongi singkat.

Jimin menoleh kesamping, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hhmmm... Sedikit, " ujarnya.

Yoongi pun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu menyampirkannya dibahu kecil milik Jimin. "Pakailah, " katanya lembut.

"Tapi nanti Yoongi- _ssi_ juga kedinginan. Jiminie tak apa, " ujar Jimin tak enak hati dan bersiap melepas jaket milik Yoongi. Tapi tidak jadi saat tangan Yoongi menahan pergerakannya.

"Pakai saja. Dan juga, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku. Panggil aku... _Hyung_ , " ujar Yoongi ragu. Tadinya Yoongi akan menyuruhnya memanggil _oppa_ , tapi berhubung sekarang Jimin jadi laki-laki yaaa panggil saja _hyung_.

Jimin meremat erat jaket milik Yoongi. Dadanya berdegup kencang entah mengapa.

"Gomawo _hyung_ , " Jimin berujar sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

' _Manis_ ', batin Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , masalah perjodohan... Apa kita akan melanjutkannya?" tanya Jimin pelan. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Menurutmu? " Yoongi balik bertanya.

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, "Jiminie ingin melanjutkan, tapi jika Yoongi _hyung_ keberatan karena kondisi Jiminie tak apa-apa. Jiminie akan terima semua keputusan Yoongi _hyung_ , " ujarnya setengah bersedih.

Yoongi yang melihatnya bersedih sedikit merasa tak tega. Bagaimanapun juga Park Jimin termasuk dalam kategori pasangan ideal menurut Jimin. Wajahnya yang cantik dan imut, serta tingkahnya yang anggun benar-benar tipe Min Yoongi sekali.

"Aku juga ingin melanjutkan, tapi yaaaa... " ujar Yoongi menggantung.

"Karena kondisi Jiminie yaa, " ujar Jimin yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Yoongi.

Jimin menunduk bersedih. Padahal susah sekali mencari pasangan diusia Jimin yang sudah menginjak duapuluh lima tahun.

"Hei jangan bersedih, kita tetap akan lanjutkan perjodohan ini, " hibur Yoongi sambil mengusak kepala Jimin pelan.

" _Hyung_ menerima Jiminie jadi pasangan _hyung_? " tanyanya girang.

Yoongi mengangguk menanggapinya, "yaaa meskipun aku masih ragu, tapi bisa kan kau membantu menghilangkan keraguanku?" ucap Yoongi lembut.

Jimin tersenyum, matanya menyipit lucu saat senyumannya semakin lebar. Membuat Yoongi mencubit pelan pipinya karena gemas. "Jiminie akan membantu sebisa Jiminie. Terimakasih sudah menerima Jiminie apa adanya, " ujarnya tulus.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah lucu Jimin.

"Mengapa kau lebih suka lelaki daripada perempuan? " tanya Yoongi. Dengan berani, Yoongi menarik pelan tubuh Jimin agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya juga menggapai kepala Jimin untuk ia sandarkan di bahunya.

"Dulu, teman Jiminie sering bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Dia bilang bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan, " ujarnya jujur.

Pipi yang semula terasa dingin itu sekarang menghangat karena merasakan usapan lembut tangan Yoongi di kepalanya.

"Kalau _hyung_? Lebih suka Jiminie yang laki-laki atau perempuan? " tanyanya sedikit mendongak.

"Aku tidak suka perempuan, kecuali ibuku, " jawab Yoongi. "Aku lebih suka kau lelaki, " sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan Jiminie terkena air dingin _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ harus menjaga Jiminie, " katanya lembut sambil menyamankan dirinya dibahu Yoongi.

Yoongi menangguk menanggapi, "hhmmm... Kupastikan kau selalu menjadi lelaki, " Yoongi menyandarkan pipinya dikepala Jimin. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil Jimin dan mengecupnya dalam.

Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi Jimin, tidak peduli keadaan fisik Jimin. Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin jadi pasangannya. Yoongi berterimakasih pada ayahnya yang sudah menjodohkannya dengan Park Jimin. Yaa meskipun awalnya keberatan, tapi jika disuguhi lelaki macam Jimin mana bisa Yoongi menolak.

Jangan memilih pasangan hanya karena kondisi atau merasa kasihan, pilihlah pasanganmu sebagaimana hatimu berkata.

Yoongi telah melakukannya. Ia telah memilih Jimin sebagaimana hatinya berteriak menginginkan Park Jimin jadi pasangannya.

 **=The End=**


End file.
